


He's my intern

by lillyhopeholmes



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fighting, Gen, Oneshot, Out of Character, Pardoned, Peter is a badass, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Peter Parker, Rogue Avengers, Spider-Man Identity Reveal, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-08 01:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillyhopeholmes/pseuds/lillyhopeholmes
Summary: The rogue avengers are due to come back any minute and Peter Parker just strolled through the door. What more could go wrong? Pre-Infinity War, Post-Homecoming and Civil War. Peter is a badass. Cap gets pissed at Tony. Light swearing, Violence, Blood (but only a little), and slightly OOC Peter and Cap. ONE SHOT.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I should definitely point out that I am no expert on the Avengers so some things may be a little off. Feel free to let me know so I can fix it.

The rogue avengers, having been pardoned, were to arrive at the Avengers tower that afternoon. Tony knew this and had planned everything accordingly: He had come up with a set of rules for everyone, he was going to tell them about Pepper, and he was not going to allow ANYONE in the labs without him. It was a good plan but he had forgotten one thing. It was Friday.

"Hey, Mr. Stark!" A voice called happily from the elevator. Oh no. Peter. The other avengers could not know that Peter was Spider-Man. Not unless the kid wanted them to know. The fight at the airport had been two years ago but even still it didn't take a genius to put two and two together to know that this 16 year old kid had fought with the Avengers in Germany. Especially since the kid tended to talk a lot as he was fighting.

"Kid, what's up?" Tony waved a hand at the kid. They were on the common floor because that's where Tony was supposed to be meeting Cap and his merry band of misfit Avengers.

"Well, I went down to the lab and you weren't there so I asked F.R.I.D.A.Y. where you were and she brought me up here." Peter shrugged. "It's fine though because I have homework to do anyway." Peter pulled off his backpack and began removing textbooks and notepads.

"Uh, Kid, maybe today isn't such a good day…" And right at that moment, whether it was Stark luck or Parker luck at play, the elevator doors opened and the rogue Avengers stepped out. Peter's eyes went wide as he took in the fact that he was in the same room as Captain America. Vision and Wanda had followed behind him and Clint and Scott behind them. Finally Sam Wilson and Bucky Barnes stepped out and the elevator doors closed.

"Mr. Stark…" Peter whispered. "Uh…"

"Yeah kid, I know." Tony sighed in frustration, scrubbing a hand over his face. "What's up Capsicle?" Tony made an attempt at humor. Steve was just staring between Peter and Tony and it was starting to make the kid uncomfortable.

"Um, hi Mr. Captain America sir… I'm- I'm Peter." Cap's eyes went wide as he recognized the voice and from where.

"Tony… What-Who is he?" Steve's voice was even but his eyes conveyed the rage that he felt.

"Cap, there's a perfectly reasonable-" Tony started

"I'm his intern." Peter had leapt from the chair and stood next to Tony defensively.

"An intern? In the Avengers' Common Area?" Clint snorted. "You're gonna have to do better than that." Peter squared his shoulders.

"I'm Mr. Stark's personal intern." Peter looked Steve in the eyes. "And I don't appreciate the way you're talking to him." Peter had no idea where this confidence was coming from or where it was when he had tried to ask Liz on a date but oh well.

"Kid, you can drop the act. I know that I know you from somewhere, I just don't know where." Steve folded his arms across his chest, looking down on the small boy.

"Wait…" Bucky had spoken up now. He took his glove off and shoved it in his pocket. "You're the Spider-kid, you stopped my arm." Peter's eyes went wide as he tried to prove otherwise when Sam spoke up,

"You are definitely the Spider-dude. How old are you kid?" Sam squinted at the boy.

"I-I'm uh… 21! Yeah. I'm 21." Peter smirked.

"He's 16." Tony sighed from behind him. Peter whipped around and stared at the man.

"Mr. Stark!"

"He's how old?!" Cap yelled. "Tony! I drooped a jet bridge on that kid! That was two years ago! He was 14!" Steve had gotten very close and Peter wedged himself between his mentor and the super soldier.

"Mr. Captain America, sir I think you should back up."Peter said into the man's chest.

"Steve, don't do this. That was then and this is now." Wanda placed her hand on Cap's arm.

"No." Steve drew his fist back as he pushed Peter aside.

"I warned you sir." Peter said as he pulled on his web shooters. Steve brought his fist down towards Tony who had flinched away but he never made it, the kid had webbed up his hand. Steve pulled at the webbing,

"Kid, let go!" Peter jumped at Steve, bringing his fist down towards the larger man's face. The two grappled at each other, neither getting in a hit until Peter stumbled back, blood dripping from his nose as a sickening crack filled the now silent room. Peter saw red and managed to land a punch on Steve's jaw which, surprisingly, knocked the older man out cold.

"And if anyone else decides that it's a good idea to hurt Mr. Stark, you let me know." Peter spat at the group, gathering his books and heading for the elevator. "FRIDAY, take me to the lab please." He called as the elevator doors shut.

"Damn." Sam stepped forward, "I knew he was strong but damn." He nudged Steve with his foot.

"I'm going to check on Peter." Tony said, eyeing the group. "When Steve wakes up, make sure he knows that he was just knocked unconscious by a 16 year old boy. AND THEN make sure he knows that he needs to apologize to said boy for breaking his fucking nose." Tony glared at Clint who had started to chuckle a bit.

"Sorry Tony it's just that I've never seen something so ridiculous." Clint was nearly doubled over at this point.

"Tell Spider-dude that he's cool." Sam called out as he poked at Steve's face. "And tell him that he definitely broke Cap's jaw."

Tony smirked as the elevator opened, "I'll be sure to tell him."


	2. cap wakes up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this was supposed to just be a one shot but then I found Captain America vines and oh boy. I needed this.

Tony was angry at Steve, sure. I mean Jesus, who just breaks a 16 year old’s nose? But Tony also knew that it was his fault that Peter was in this mess and honestly he felt responsible for the kid’s broken nose. When he made it down to the lab Peter was tinkering away at the spider-station they had set up. 

“Pete.” Tony called out to the boy as he entered the lab. “Peter.” He still hadn’t gotten a response. Tony crossed the room and lifted Peter’s head. The kid looked like shit. He was crying and his nose had definitely already healed itself without having been set first. There was blood that was drying on his face and it was smeared like Peter had tried to wipe it off. 

“I’m sorry Mister Stark. I just didn’t want him to hurt you. He’s a lot stronger than you and it was scary.” Peter sniffed, wincing. “I can’t believe Captain America broke my nose though.” The boy managed a watery smile. 

“Yeah well, he’s not going to believe that a 16 year old kid managed to knock him out with a single punch, kiddo.” Peter’s eyes went wide. 

“I did WHAT?” All of Peter’s confidence vanished and suddenly the kid was a stuttering mess. Something about how Mr. Captain America Sir was going to kill him or something.

“Kid.” Peter kept rambling to himself “KID” Peter whipped around to face Tony, nearly hyperventilating. “Kid, breathe. You’re not in trouble. No one’s angry with you. In fact, I think that the two birdbrains upstairs have a new favorite superhero. And it isn’t Spider-Man.” Peter looked confused and Tony sighed. “Peter, it’s you. Peter Benjamin Parker. They were giggling like school girls up there after you knocked Capsicle out.” Peter’s face lit up.

“You mean it? Hawkeye and Falcon were impressed?” 

“Yeah, kid. Let’s head upstairs. Captain Dickwad has some apologizing to do and I’m sure he’s awake by now with his healing factor.” Peter smiled and the two made their way back up to the Avenger’s Common Area.

“I mean damn, Cap. The kid’s like 3 and he knocked you the fuck out.” Sam Wilson’s voice carried around the corner. Tony and Peter had just stepped out of the elevator and Peter looked slightly offended. Said boy rushed around the corner.

“Um excuse me, I’m 16.” Peter said. Tony smirked as he made his way around the corner and he was loving the sight that met him. Steve was sat on the couch, an ice pack pressed to his face, the rest of the team was scattered around and everyone’s eyes were on Peter who was currently stood, hand on his hip, in the middle of the common area. The looks on everyone’s faces were priceless. It was like looking at an Avengers Renaissance painting. 

“Son, I-“ Cap started.

“I’m also not your son, Miss Elsa.” Tony barked a laugh at the terrible nickname and everyone turned their attention to him. 

“I taught you well, kid.” Tony placed a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “Let Capsicle apologize.”

“Fine.” Peter sighed. 

Cap stood from his spot on the couch, laying the ice pack on the table. He had a giant bruise on his jaw. The man crossed to the kitchen, wetting a couple of paper towels before moving to stand in front of Peter. Steve handed Peter the towels. “I’m truly sorry for hurting you, I was not in my right mind. I don’t know how to make it up to you.” Peter took the towels, wiping the mixture of blood, snot and tears from his face. Then he smiled.

“It’s alright. Ned’s going to freak when I tell him that I knocked you out. He already thinks I’m cooler than Mr. Stark because I was able to steal your shield in Germany.” Peter had a shit eating grin on his face. Steve laughed and held out a hand to the younger boy.

“Fair enough, spider-brat.” Peter giggled, shaking the man’s hand.

“So, Ice Cap, you said you didn’t know how to make it up to me?” Peter broke the awkward silence. A smile was slowly stretching across the boy’s face.

“Anything you want, kid. Within reason.” 

“Have you ever heard of vine?” Peter was holding back giggles at this point.

“I’m going to assume you aren’t speaking of the plant.” Steve sighed.

“Nope!” Peter replied. “FRIDAY Play my Captain America Vines Playlist from Youtube. And can you put it on the TV?” 

“Certainly, Mr. Peter.” The TV flickered to life and a video began to play.

“How did you take down Captain America?” The man on the screen said. Cap had turned around and now looked slightly nervous.

“Ve shot him in ze legs because his shield is ze size of a dinner plate and he iz an idiot” Peter and the two bird brains were laughing so hard, Tony was afraid they would pass out. Tony had heard all of these before, obviously. Even Bucky had a smile on his face and Steve was sputtering about his shield being bigger than a dinner plate. The next video came on. They had made it through almost the whole playlist, Cap getting more and more frustrated as the videos went on when it hit the final vine. This one was Tony’s favorite.

“Hello Mistah Bahnes” The German accented voice said.  
“We’re going to take your arm off.”  
“I think I just need some help.”  
“Give you cool robot arm.”

Bucky’s face was a mix between anger, disgust and amusement.   
“That’s actually almost exactly how that went.” Peter couldn’t hold in his laughter at Bucky’s statement and he was currently screeching like a banshee on the floor, screaming something about his abs hurting. The rest of the team was laughing and making fun of the two super soldiers. Tony knew they were going to hit some rough patches but the Avengers were back together. A family, just as they should be. Now they just had to work on finding Bruce and Thor.


End file.
